The Mafia Family
by wolfqueen98
Summary: When two powerful mafia bosses agreed on the marriage between they're two children, the more power and control is upon on the whole city and districts. Juliette MacGregor and Elijah Anderson's marriage is anything but happiness. One refused to accept the marriage while the other willing to give it a shot. Will it end in joy or in death?


Juliette's POV

Today is the day of my 18th birthday, the worst day of my life as it was also the day of my wedding. To the man who I have never met, the man that I will never love till the day I die.

My name is Juliette MacGregor, only daughter of the Joseph MacGregor, the most powerful man in the city of Gonlisha. I shut my eyes as I hoped it wasn't happening but the pounding of my door told me otherwise. I sighed as I turned around to see my aunt and three maids entering and I can see what they're holding. The dress.

"Thank goodness your awake. Now get her ready! She must be ready, it's my dear sweet niece's wedding! Everything must be perfect!" Perfect I doubt it, I try to forget this day but the noise outside made it difficult. It's really happening. Any girl would go up and down in happiness and excitement for their wedding day but for me, it's anything but that. I didn't want to get married to someone I never met, I'm getting married for business. My father, Joseph MacGregor arranged for me to marry to the second most powerful family in District 2. Alexander Anderson's son, who was 10 years older then me. Two powerful Mafia bosses who owned this city, know what to say when facing them or else, you won't be heard of ever again.

One maid was putting on my shoes, the other fixing the dress and the other one, brushing my long fiery red hair that went down to my back, my father always told me I look so much like my mother, having her beautiful red hair, green eyes and wearing my most treasured rose pendant. The pendant is all I have left from my mother.

I held it close as I noticed my aunt looking at me, I sighed as I ignore her gaze, I already know what she is going to say.

"Don't you want another necklace to wear for this special day? I have a selective you could choose from..."

"I prefer mine, thank you." I can tell she was frustrated but didn't show it so instead she went over to me and put her hands on my shoulders, behind me, looking at my reflection, I was not smiling which added her frustration. "Smile. This is your big day, a girl like you should be happy."

"How can I be happy if I'm marrying someone I have never met? Or getting married for business."

"To stay on top. Your marrying to a man who can give you more things. To be the most powerful families in this city and the other Districts. Remember to be happy, it's your wedding. Smile and be very happy. It's your special day."

Special day, yeah right. It's anything but special. I heard a knock and entered my best friend, Renny, I gave her a smile and noticed my aunt gave her disapproving glance towards Renny. Renny locked eyes with my aunt and the two had never gotten along, Margaret always looked down at Renny, mainly because Renny was from District 40. The poor side of town.

"Rebecca, I suppose your here for something, I assume."

"Margaret."

"Oh you know, just to party and dance. Drink with everyone till we all pass out. Hiring me for this wonderful day, since I work at Queens."

"Enough. You all can go, Renny, please stay."

As they left, Renny went towards the window and looked at me, "You going to have a lot of guests coming. So how you feeling?"

"You already know what I'm feeling. I don't want this wedding and yet it's here. I can't believe I'm marrying someone I never met."

"I got his name, and don't ask, I got my ways and his name is Elijah Anderson. Congratulations."

"It's just a name. It doesn't mean anything, I can't believe my father is making me do this. 3 months ago he gave me the news that I'm going to be married, I was surprise and angry but no point in crying over it since it's happening."

"It's going to be fine, it's a force marriage but it doesn't mean you going to see him every day, he's going to be working and who knows, maybe you could secretly meet someone and love him instead."

"An affair, only if things aren't working out or if we don't feel anything. How I wish I could've gone and see the world then getting married. I always hoped to see everything but it's all gone now."

I watched Renny taking out something and it was wrapped, she handed me the small box, we hugged, "Happy Birthday, I know this day isn't what you expected but never lose hope, girl." I unwrapped the box and in it, was a sweet golden bracelet, it had a rose and it was very cute and thoughtful. I gave Renny another hug, I'm so glad I have her by my side. I noticed how nice and amazing it is and wondered how she got it but I didn't want to because I know how little she makes at the club, but I love this gift, it's very precious and I will cherish it.

"I really appreciate this gift, Renny. Thank you."

We heard the door knocked and entered my father, Joseph MacGregor, the boss that everyone knew, the man everyone feared, he was a large and big man, his black hair tied in a low ponytail, wearing his best suit which he only wear for special occasions. But the thing you can never do is speak about how he got his large scar that goes from his left eye down to his left hand. He is known for his temper and huge appetite. He walked towards me and gave me his most warm and loving smile.

"You look as beautiful as your mother did. You look just like her, how are you, Little Rose? Nervous? Excited?"

"Something but this wedding..."

"Will be one to remember. This wedding will show everyone to never mess with us and great business. I know you didn't want to marry for business but understand this, this will help us in the future. Now, are you ready, Little Rose?"

"Yes father." I'm off to my unhappy wedding day, oh I wish something would happen.

2 Hours Earlier

Elijah's POV

You want to know my name, well my name is known pretty well. I can hardly go anywhere without someone stopping me to talk and ask for some favors. But my name, is Elijah. Elijah Anderson, only son of Alexander Anderson, feared man in District 2. How charming. Alot to live up to, to someone like that. But it's not me, no way, I like to live in the moment, like right now.

Gambling in Joker's Club, District 24. The room was filled with smoke, men and women drinking, fighting happening every minute. The risk of being in the danger. Especially the money.

"Place your bets with the one with the eye patch. He's trying too hard to hide his rolax and the one with the leather jacket, the one with a dragon on it, saw him drive in in a very good car. Do it."

"Color?"

"Red."

"Nice. Alright boys, let's see what you got."

The man with the eye patch was trying to hide his rolax, nice too, I act like I didn't see it and eyed the one with the leather jacket, I watched Flynn walked around, took a blonde girl, spinned her around, bumb into the guy, as he turned, I see it, his leather jacket with a dragon, I smiled softly and placed my bets. The cards went on as I placed my card and won the game! "Whoohoo! That's what I'm talking about! Better luck next time, my man." I gathered my winnings when the left corner of my eye, Flynn nodded and motion his head to the top of the stairs, big man who owned Joker, watching, as I gathered everything, Flynn stood behind me, "He didn't see you, I already gave some lovely ladies a little something to make a distraction."

"How long do we have?" I didn't know why I asked since I already knew the answer. The music was turned up as the women came in with less clothing, dancing everywhere, to top it off, confetti and glitter came pouring down, so many that everyone started cheering, just in time for our escape, we got out of there so quick that I didn't noticed Flynn carrying a bag full of things that he took.

We ran to a corner where we left the car and drove before gunshots were fired, looks like the boss found out. Flynn floor it and went right, left, right, another right and straight until we lost them. Making it to District 27 where we left the car and in another. "Better hurry, four cars, one has a red line. Better watch out for that one."

"What did you get?"

"Enough to get me through the first five months of rent and food. Just enough. Let's lay low for another 6 months so they can forget about us."

"Agreed." I looked at the time and I gotta get back, it's my wedding day, to someone I never even met. Oh what fun. "Alright let's get going. Can't be late for my own wedding."

"To the daughter of Joseph MacGregor, the man who owns District 1. Good luck."

"I don't need luck, let's go." We drove off to get back before it's get too late, I wouldn't want to make a bad impression to the woman who I'm going to marry. I may not met her but I know who she was, I pulled out a photo of Juliette MacGregor that I was given and she's beautiful. Especially her fiery red hair and green eyes. 18 years old and not only it's our wedding but her birthday as well. What an interesting day, which was also Valentine's day. How about that.

"How you feeling there, man? Ready to be married, to the Boss of District 1? She's beautiful, you got a cute wife right there."

"I would be nervous if I had met the girl. Three months pass and you would think they would've had us meet and get to know each other I guess now's the day to do that."

"You would have the time to get to know each other as husband and wife from District 1 soon enough. Hang on tight, we'll be there in a hour, just in time to get ready."

Juliette MacGregor, as my wife.

Juliette's POV

I held my pendent close and think of my mother, it's the only thing I have left from her. It helps me know in a way that she's here with me. I sneaked a peek and there were a lot of people, a festivity like this is well known for, we were known for our huge parties and grand celebration. I like grand celebrations because you can do what you want, I sighed as I spotted my father on the phone and my aunt entering, fixing me up again.

"Remember to smile and be happy. This is your special day, smile."

"It's time. Come my dear."

I felt I couldn't breath when the doors opened, and see nothing but guests standing up, beautiful decorations, many flowers and spotted Renny. And then... Him. The man I'm going to marry.

Elijah Anderson, he was quite handsome, he was an inch taller of me, he was smiling to know his bride was getting closer, he had blonde hair and blue eyes that looked nice but also remembered we were forced to marry and I don't love him. I didn't care who he was, I will never going to love him.

As we made it to the front, my father, Joseph MacGregor and Alexander Anderson stood next to Elijah and the two shaked hands. My father and I hugged and handed me over to this man who is now my husband.

We looked at each other and he gave me a smile and I faked my smile, every girl's dream was to get married to her Prince Charming, not me. He is not my Prince Charming nor anyone that I would want.

The Priest began and I tried not to look angry, a bride shouldn't look angry on her wedding day.

"Elijah, do you take Juliette Rosemarie Lovett MacGregor for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Juliette, do you take Elijah Alexander Nicholas Anderson for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." I don't, I really don't.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Elijah lifted my veil up and gently put his hands on my face and softly kissed me, everyone started clapping and cheerful for the newlyweds.

The celebration started as everyone started to have a good time as the newlyweds began dancing together.

A bit awkward since they never talked before the engagement happened. They don't know anything about each other then both families are the most powerful and well known families throughout the districts.

I spotted my aunt who motion me to smile and be happy, I softly shaked my head as I continued dancing to my husband who I know nothing about.

"Since we're married, let's get one thing straight, just because we're married, doesn't mean I automatically love you. I didn't want to get married but since our families arranged it, doesn't mean we're going to be happy."

"I understand it was arrange but I was thinking we could spend the time to get to know each other."

"Really now?"

"Yes I really like to get to know you. And must I say, Juliette is such a lovely name for someone as beautiful as you."

I can't help but smile, I do like to get to know each other but it wouldn't change how I feel about him. Especially when I noticed something on his neck, glitter. Thought so.

"Getting to know each other, huh? Then I guess the glitter on your neck says a lot about you then. Partying and being with women, knowing your getting married."

"This? Oh it's nothing it's..."

"Lying to your wife. Yeah I know enough."

"Juliette."

"Elijah, your father and father in law wish to speak with you."

"Of course. I'll be back."


End file.
